


Parenting and other Adventures

by Sophtly



Series: Through the Years [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Daddy Cas, Future Fic, Light Bondage, M/M, Papa Dean, Sex, background mention of Charlie/Dorothy, mentions of neglect in Dean's past, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophtly/pseuds/Sophtly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is a switch after the first section of this part into Cas's point of view. It should be pretty obvious right away, but didn't want to throw y'all for a loop. This series will be switching between Dean's viewpoint and Cas's viewpoint from time to time, there may even be some from Sam's point of view eventually or one of the kids', so just bear that in mind. I'll try to make it really obvious whose point of view it is. Let me know if it's confusing. Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Parenting and other Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> There is a switch after the first section of this part into Cas's point of view. It should be pretty obvious right away, but didn't want to throw y'all for a loop. This series will be switching between Dean's viewpoint and Cas's viewpoint from time to time, there may even be some from Sam's point of view eventually or one of the kids', so just bear that in mind. I'll try to make it really obvious whose point of view it is. Let me know if it's confusing. Thanks!

It’s been a long week. Friday night is finally here and all Dean wants to do is sleep for a week. He thinks back to what his Friday nights used to be like and he can’t help being a little wistful. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his life, and he adores his kids, but sometimes he’s tired of being papa 24/7. He knows something is different the minute he walks in the door. It’s quiet. Like, pre-kids quiet. He can hear Cas rattling around in the kitchen, but that’s it. 

The house is spotless everywhere Dean looks and the dining room table is set with the good dishes. There’s even a candle glowing brightly in the centerpiece. “Cas?” Dean rounds the corner to the kitchen and Cas turns and smiles at him. He looks flawless in a navy blue button down and light jeans, hair carefully tousled in a way it hasn’t been since the kids arrived. He’s breathtaking. 

Cas skirts around the island in the center of the kitchen and kisses Dean. It’s slow and gentle. They haven’t kissed like this in a while, he realizes. “Welcome home,” Cas murmurs against his lips.

“Not that I’m not happy about this, but what’s going on? I didn’t miss an important date, did I?”

“No. I just missed you.”

“You saw me this morning.”

“You know what I mean,” Cas says, pulling Dean closer as he noses at his neck.

Dean’s a little breathless already. “Yeah, I know what you mean.” 

“Mrs. Phillips has agreed to keep the babies until 10:00, so by my calculations we have just under five hours all to ourselves.”

“Sounds like heaven.”

“Mmhmm,” Cas agrees. He cradles Dean’s face and kisses him again. He seems as reluctant to pull apart as Dean is, but manages after another minute. “Okay, how about you go get cleaned up? It will be about thirty minutes before I have dinner ready anyway.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he agrees, dragging his fingers down the length of Cas’s arm as he leaves. 

“Miss you already,” Cas says, and Dean laughs at him.

“You’re such a cheeseball.” 

“Yes, but I’m your cheeseball,” Cas counters with a wink. 

Dean’s still chuckling when he climbs in the shower. The warm water soothes his aching muscles and his body is already buzzing with anticipation. It’s not that he and Cas have been exactly celibate since the twins’ arrival, but they’ve both been exhausted, and moments to themselves are few and far between. They barely have enough time to jerk each other off quickly once in a while. It’s been ages since they’ve been able to take their time. 

He towels off and heads to the bedroom. It seems a little silly to worry about what he’s going to wear, especially since he probably won’t be wearing it that long anyway, but Cas looks amazing, and he wants to look good for him too. He settles on dark wash jeans and a purple, pink and blue plaid flannel shirt. It’s not as dressy as what Cas is wearing, but he distinctly remembers what a hard time Cas used to have keeping his hands off him in that shirt. He doesn’t know if it’s the soft texture or some memory Cas has or what, but if the shirt’s a Cas magnet, he’ll wear it either way. 

Sure enough, when he walks back into the kitchen, Cas’s face breaks out into a smile and he rubs his hands up and down Dean’s arms, nipping at his jaw. “You look positively edible,” He tells Dean. As if on cue, Dean’s stomach rumbles. Cas laughs. “Okay, okay. First we eat dinner and then I get my dessert.”

Dinner is nice, not that either of them are focusing that much on it. Cas made Chicken Alfredo and nobody makes it better than he does. It’s one of Dean’s favorite dishes, but he’s not focused on food tonight. Cas’s foot running up and down his leg is most distracting and the way that the navy shirt sets off his blue eyes and nearly black hair makes Dean’s heart ache with how beautiful he is. 

They end up leaving everything in a mess because they can’t keep their hands off each other long enough to clean up. Cas leads him up the stairs by the hand, glancing back to give him looks full of promise every couple feet. Cas doesn’t waste any time ridding Dean of his shirt, running his hands reverently down his chest and across his stomach. “I want to take care of you tonight, Dean. Can I do that?”

“Yes, anything Cas,” he says instantly. Cas lays him gently down on the bed, pulls off his jeans and underwear slowly until Dean is laid out naked before him. 

Cas is still fully clothed when he leans down and kisses Dean, slipping his tongue into his mouth until Dean is moaning against his lips. Cas reaches to the side and pulls his green silk tie off the top of the dresser. “May I tie you up, Dean, just a little?”

“Of course.” He hadn’t realized it until that moment, but it’s exactly what he wants. He needs Cas in control tonight. He nods again for emphasis and Cas smiles. He drags the silk up the length of Dean’s belly and across a nipple, making Dean sigh.. 

Cas slides his hands up Dean’s arms and guides them over his head, finally gently wrapping his wrists and securing him to the headboard. Dean feels a warm weight of contentment settle in his stomach as Cas steps back and surveys his work. The tie is cool and soft against his wrists and he’s perfectly happy for now to lie still and watch Cas remove his own clothes. Cas likes to take his time, laying each item carefully over the chair, letting Dean watch the muscles ripple under tan skin as he moves, revealing more and more skin as he goes until he’s naked at last and Dean sinks even further into the bed, doesn’t take his eyes off Cas even once. 

Sometimes Dean gets so lost in Cas that everything goes blurry around the edges. He remembers Cas using another tie and letting it slide across his body until he arches helplessly, the soft touches too much and not enough at the same time. He remembers the press of Cas’s lips as he traces the curve of Dean’s biceps straining against the restraints, how it feels when Cas slowly works him open with his talented fingers. 

When Cas finally slides home it’s perfect. Dean’s so full, stretched on Cas’s dick and all the words Cas has filled him up with as he makes love to him. Things that still make Dean blush after all this time. Sentimental, sweet things that he feels he shouldn’t love, but does. He doesn’t know if he’s ever going to feel like he deserves Cas. He’s unreal. He’s still coming up with stuff that surprises Dean. Even though he’s fully human now, he’s still other-worldly. He feels like he’s been handed a priceless treasure and he’s afraid of failing to do his job of taking care of it. 

As usual Cas picks up on his thoughts, rubbing a thumb across the creases on Dean’s forehead. “Hey, come back to me.”

“Why’d you want to be with someone like me, Cas?” He can’t help asking. 

“You mean someone gorgeous and smart and funny?”

“Someone broken,” He says, gasping a little as Cas pushes back into him. 

“We’re all broken, and I’d rather be broken with you than whole with anyone else.”

“Oh my God, seriously, how do you come up with these lines?” Dean snorts, denying the flutter in his chest. 

Cas narrows his eyes. “I see you’re determined to be a little shit tonight. Clearly I’m not fucking you hard enough,” he says, punctuating his words with a sharp thrust of his hips. Dean lets out a gasp as Cas hits exactly the right spot. He keeps hitting it with neat precision until Dean is reduced to a string of moans. “That’s right,” Cas soothes, slowly his pace a little, “That’s what I want to hear out of your mouth right now. Let me hear you, Dean.” He wraps a hand around Dean’s length and in a few short tugs Dean is coming hard, arching up helplessly as Cas continues pounding into him. 

Dean lies back and lets Cas use him until he feels Cas spilling warm inside him. He puts his heels on his back and holds him inside until Cas collapses down on his elbows, pressing his lips to Dean’s. “You need to let me go,” Cas says, gasping a little, “I can’t hold myself up anymore.”

“But you feel so good,” Dean whines. 

“You feel good too. So good, Dean.” He nibbles at the skin along Dean’s jaw until Dean reluctantly lets him go, grumbling as Cas slips out and flops down on his stomach beside him. 

“I meant what I said,” Cas tells him. “You and me, we’re broken, but it’s okay. As someone once told me, ‘I’d rather have you, cursed or not.’”

“You remember that?"

“I remember. You know, you told me you loved me a lot of times before you ever said the actual words to me.”

“That’s true,” Dean admits, eyes watering a bit with all the memories. “I’m sorry it took me so long to say it to you for real though.” 

“We still have lots of time left,” Cas says, reaching to put his arm around him. “Before you know it, we’ll have had more years together than we had apart.”

“I like the sound of that,” Dean says, pulling Cas closer. In a few minutes they’ll have to get up and take a shower and clean the kitchen before going to pick up the babies, but right now he’s going to appreciate the fact that he’s here with his husband and he’s got years and years ahead to make up for all the lost I love you’s. 

 

**

 

Sam moves into the house up the street shortly after the twins’ second birthday. He’s been visiting more and more frequently over the past year and Cas suspects he’s lonely. Dorothy finally made it back from Oz and she and Charlie have been making up for lost time. From the conversations they’ve had on the phone, Cas gets the feeling Sam is tired of feeling like a third wheel in his own home. 

The twins absolutely adore their uncle Sam, and he’s equally fond of them. He’s over for dinner more nights than not, and he fits seamlessly into their daily round. Cas is glad he has a brother in law who’s such a good friend. They’ve started talking more than they ever have before, and he values Sam’s input tremendously. He and Dean haven’t made a lot of friends. They’re busy with the twins and life and each other, and it’s good, but it’s nice to have someone besides Dean to talk to once in a while. 

It’s a bright sunny day and Gabrielle and Paul are out in the yard playing while Sam watches from the porch. Cas mixes up some lemonade and carries a glass out to him and sits beside him on the steps. Sam is quiet, his face wistful as he watches the twins playing. “Everything alright, Sam?” Cas asks.

“Yeah. It’s good I just-” he trails off and runs his fingers through his long hair, his face a mass of emotion.

“Hey, talk to me.”

“I’m so happy for you and Dean, I am. You guys deserve this, you know? I just can’t help wishing that I had someone too. All I’ve wanted since I was a kid is a normal life- a wife, a few kids, maybe my own law practice. Yet here I am, alone, working an IT job that frankly bores me to tears.. I’m not even sure what to do with the rest of my life. I feel like such a tool, but I’m jealous.”

“You’re not a tool, Sam. You deserve good things too. So many good things. You know, I could probably set you up with someone. I know a lot of single girls who would be more than happy to go out with you,” Cas says, grinning. 

“Don’t you dare!” Sam laughs. “Maybe if I’m very lucky I will run into another Becky someday.”

They’re both laughing hard when Gabby runs up and climbs into Sam’s lap. “Unca,” she says, patting his cheek. “That’s right,” Sam says, beaming at her, “Uncle Sam.” She presses her cheek up against his, little arms wrapped around his neck. Not to be outdone, Paul toddles up and clings to his leg. “You know though,” Sam tells Cas, “This is pretty great too.”

 

**

 

“Daddy, daddy, look what Papa gave me!” Three year old Gabby greets him at the door. She’s holding a lollipop in her hand, face smeared with pink, sugary streaks. 

“I see,” Cas tells her, patting her head. He tries not to let her hear how annoyed he is. It’s not her fault that Dean is once again going back on one of their agreements about what the kids can and cannot have. Yesterday it was a new stuffed puppy for Paul at Target. If it were just these two incidences, he could let it go, but it’s just the most recent two. Dean seems incapable of telling them no, and it’s frustrating him. He’s tired of having to be the “mean” parent.  
He nearly trips over Paul’s toy fire truck on the way to the kitchen and it’s not helping his mood any.

“Hey babe,” Dean greets him. 

“I thought we agreed that Gabby wasn’t to be eating sweets right before supper, Dean,” Cas says without preamble. 

“Uh yeah, I know. She’s been so good today though, and she really, really wanted one…”

“Of course she really, really wanted one,” Cas snaps, “She’s three years old. She’s always going to really, really want sweets.”

“Well excuse me for wanting to put a smile on my kid’s face, Cas,” Dean barks back, instantly going on the defensive. “What crawled up your butt and died?” 

“Nothing. I’m just sick of having to be the bad guy and tell them no all the time while you just give them whatever they want.”

“That’s not fair. I do not give them whatever they want. Just because I’m not as strict as you doesn’t mean I’m a bad parent.”

“I didn’t say you were a bad parent, I would never say that,” Cas says, softening a bit. He can see Dean’s walls going up and he doesn’t want that. He spent too many years closed off from Dean. No fight is worth it. “I’m sorry for attacking you like that. I’m just frustrated, Dean. I’m tired of being the one who has to say no all the time, only to have you turn around and undermine my authority.”

“Sorry,” Dean mutters, wilting. “I didn’t mean to make you feel that way."

“I know,” Cas says, pulling Dean in for a kiss. “We’ll talk about it more later, maybe?” Sometimes Dean needs time to work through things, and Cas is still on the edge of frustrated. 

“Okay. I really am sorry.”

“Me too,” Cas says, giving him one more quick kiss.

They’ve finally gotten the kids to bed and Cas is curled up on the couch reading when Dean comes and sits beside him. “I don’t want my kids to have to fight for everything, you know?” Dean says so quietly Cas almost misses what he says. He puts his book down and turns to Dean, waiting to see what else he has to say.

“I had to work so fucking hard for every little thing when I was a kid. Even then, I didn’t get it half the time. If I wanted something fun for me or Sammy, I had to steal it more often than not. We didn’t get treats. We didn’t whine about it either because if we had we’d have gotten the back of my dad’s hand. We were lucky to have three square meals a day. Sometimes I had to steal those too. I don’t,” He pauses, hands moving restlessly in his lap until Cas covers them with his own, stilling him, “I don’t want that for my kids, Cas. I want them to have good things.I don’t want them to fear me, to be scared of asking for what they want.”

Cas’s own stomach twists at Dean’s words. Sometimes he wishes he had been assigned to Dean far sooner, that he had been there when he was young, been able to take care of him and Sam, to give them some kind of light and hope. “I understand,” he says when he feels equal to speaking, “I do. I see more now why you’ve had problems disciplining the kids, but we have to figure this out. We have to be on the same page with this stuff. Saying no doesn’t make you your father. Our kids know you love them. They know you’d do anything for them. You’re here for them. That’s what matters. That’s what they’ll remember.”

Dean nods. “You’ll help me, right?” He looks scared and vulnerable and it makes Cas’s heart ache. “ I’m still scared of this dad thing. Our kids are so beautiful and awesome and every day I’m scared to death that I’m going to fuck this up and ruin them.”

“You’re not going to ruin them. I’m new to this too, newer than you in a lot of ways, because you basically raised Sam. I learn stuff from you all the time. You’re good at this. We help each other. They need both of us, okay?”

Dean nods again, moving closer to lean against Cas. “Why are you so smart?”

“Well, I’ve been around for a long time.”

“That’s an understatement,” Dean chuckles. “Talk about an age gap. Hey, do you think you’ll ever tell the kids? I mean, that you were an angel?”

“I don’t know,” he answers truthfully. It’s hard to imagine having that conversation. They haven’t even talked a lot about what they will or will not tell the kids about the supernatural. There’s time enough for that, even though he can’t believe how fast three years have gone by. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Dean says confidently. 

Cas presses a kiss to the top of his head. “Yes we will.”


End file.
